Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a catalytic converter configuration for exhaust systems in motor vehicles, especially those with internal combustion engines, in which the exhaust is conducted at least in partial areas of the exhaust apparatus in two or more separate systems, wherein one or more catalytic converter with axial passages are disposed in each system, and the catalytic converters are disposed in one shared shell.
Catalytic converters for the conversion of exhaust gases which comprise a honeycomb within a shell with a plurality of passages through which fluid can flow, are known for instance from European Patent EP-B-0 049 489. The honeycomb bodies preferably consist of layers of sheet metal, and at least some of the sheet metal layers are structured (e.g. corrugated). The sheet metal layers with their structures form the boundaries of passages capable of having a fluid flow through them.
A catalytic converter configuration for exhaust gases from motor vehicles is further known from European Patent EP 0 245 738 B1. There, the exhaust is carried through parts of the exhaust apparatus in two separate systems, and at least one catalytic converter with axial passages is provided in each system. These catalytic converters are arranged in one shared shell. EP 0 245 738 suggests the use to this end of honeycomb bodies which form independent segments within one shared shell. individual exhaust streams of an exhaust system can be allocated to individual segments by means of suitable piping. EP 0 245 738 B1 suggests, for the purpose of forming such a catalytic converter configuration, to construct the converter from individual honeycomb bodies which form a corresponding whole honeycomb body.
The individual segments have a shell with which additional structural walls are connected. The shells of the individual segments are connected with one another, thereby giving rise to a whole honeycomb.
The manufacture of such honeycomb bodies is relatively complex. In particular, the teaching of EP 0 245 738 reaches its limits where several exhaust streams are to be guided through the honeycomb body separately, while the installation volume remains limited, as the geometries of the individual segments become relatively complicated.